


Alice in Red

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith to the rescue, who else?  For booster17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice in Red

"You're _what_ now?" Faith demands. Okay, so diplomacy's never been her strong point.

"Shhh!" Angel hisses at her. "They can probably hear you in Sacramento."

Faith grins sardonically. "Wrong dimension, or have you forgotten?" She regrets the words the moment she closes her mouth.

But Angel's expression is thoughtful rather than closed off. Maybe becoming human has made him easier to read: the beat of blood, the compulsion to breathe, small betrayals of his mood. "How'd you get here, anyway? I didn't think--" A muscle along his jaw jumps.

He didn't think that Buffy was going to come for him. He thought the slayers had abandoned him, all because of one bad decision. Okay, one very big bad decision. "You think dragging L.A. to hell doesn't send off alarms in the Slayer dreamscape?" she said. "There's nothing left where L.A. used to be but a hole and the ghosts of grey buildings. It's like the place has been abandoned for centuries. And people who creep in there don't tend to come out alive. But there are rabbit-holes, like that movie with the 'Eat Me' and 'Drink Me'--"

"It was a book first," Angel says kindly. "So you're Alice, huh? Well, maybe that's a good sign. Alice did find her way back home, after all."


End file.
